Donatello's Vendetta
by niko56
Summary: Everything in April's life seems to be improving, until she is kidnapped by Karai and held captive at an old abandoned hospital, where it is up to Donnie to save April from Karai's clutches, unknowing that is exactly what she wants him to do! Will Donnie save April? Read and see! DonniexApril, AprilxKarai, Two-shot, contains mild Yuri. Rated T. Post season 1 finale!
1. The Vendetta Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, TMNT is owned by people far more wealthier and talented than I. **

**A/N: So, this is a two-shot I've been meaning to write for sometime now, because I love the Donnie&April pairing so much, this has to be done! **

**Rated T: violence, mild language, implied Yuri, blood, rhetoric of gory-sadistic-surgical-amputation procedures, and Karai**

* * *

"**Donatello's Vendetta"**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

It seemed like such an ordinary Friday afternoon. The kind of afternoon that reminds us all of the feeling of untouchable complacency. It was just the kind of feeling that our favorite butt kicking kunoichi in training was thinking of.

April O'Neil.

With the Kraang gone, everything seemed it was as it should be. No aliens in robotic outfits speaking in broken redundant English, no take over the world schemes, no crazy. Just normal. Well, if you subtract her best friends being mutant turtles, her sensei a rat, and the fact they live in a sewer...yeah, totally normal.

In fact, April was on her way home to do normal things. And by that, trigonometry homework, not exactly one of the redhead's stronger points, however; it beats breaking into a shady, seemingly abandoned building to take down the Kraang.

April was taking her normal route home, which meant taking a lot of shortcuts, shortcuts that involve walking through multiple alleyways, which are not one of NYC's friendlier places to get lost in among others. She was nearly home, with only one more alley to walk through, she could even see her home across the street on the other side, but her plans of an easy afternoon would soon be thwarted.

On the roof above one of the buildings an entity watched the redhead like a hawk stalking it's doomed prey. That entity was none other than Mi-ahem...Karai. The better trained, and brainwashed Kunoichi watched her target, her "father's" orders echoing in her brain.

"_Are you sure about this father?"_

"_Of course Karai, the easiest way to destroy Homato Yoshi's mutated disciples is to break each one of them down mentally. I want you to find a weakness in each one of them and exploit it...then I want you to destroy them, once weakened by the loss of his sons, Homato will come back and fight me, a broken man."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Don't let me down, I should hope I don't have to remind you what he did to...us."_

"_Of course not."_

"_Then good luck Karai, and remember...destroy each one separately."_

This would be part one of her mission of mercy, she figured she could easily use herself to weaken Leonardo, a pizza or twenty could...on it's own defeat Michelangelo, kidnapping Raphael's pet turtle Spike could weaken him, and as for Donatello, Karai wanted to lure him with the perfect bait...bait that was walking right under her nose.

While an unsuspecting April walked through the alleyway, Karai leaped from her her perch, using the fire escape as landing points, to finally fall right on April's shoulders, knocking her, and her tote bag to the ground, the contents spilling out.

Dazed, April rubbed her friend and managed to stand up, her eyes focused on the sadistic armored ninja girl in front of her. April narrowed her eyes and frowned, she knew this wasn't a friendly visit...much less trying to solicit something. "Well-well." she began, holding up April's History book, turning to the page where she left off. "I really gotta hand it to the Committee For State Security, they had such interesting methods of torturing their victims." she chuckled "Those crazy Soviets." she tossed the book aside.

"Why don't you join them? You'd fit right in." April spat.

"First of all: the KGB no longer exists, and second: was that meant to disparage me?" Karai laughed "If you're fighting is anything like your comebacks this should be a piece of cake."

"Get out of my way Karai!" April ordered

"Ooh sorry princess, but I can't let you do that, you see; I need your help." she explained

"How?" April asked "With what-forget it!" she did a double-take "Whatever it is I'm not interested."

"Well then, I was hoping you'd say that because you really don't have much of a choice in the matter." they began to circle one another "You see princess, I need your help for a little mission...and you're the bait."

"Never!" April screamed.

"Again, you have no choice in the matter, but I'll humor you and your so-called "improved" fighting abilities, so let's get this over with shall we?" she asked, unsheathing her Katana. "So, anything to say or do you just want to-"

Before Karai could finish April charged, and landed a perfect kick in Karai's gut, causing her to fall over, dropping her sword "Ha! You were saying...princess?" April mocked

Karai narrowed her eyes and jumped to her feet "Okay girlie, the gloves come off, you want a real fight, well here it is!"

She lunged at April and the two exchanged very well trained combinations on each other for a few beats. April knocked Karai into a pile of garbage, she responded by knocking April into a wall, and she threw Karai over her shoulder.

The two continued their battle, without any real sign of weakness from either...not to mention no spectator action from the streets. Eventually Karai grew tired of the fighting and after one careless mistake was able to get April in a headlock, where she used her free hand to take out a chloroform soaked rag from her belt and covered April's mouth with it.

Immediately April struggled, knowing full well what Karai was doing, however her efforts were futile as she slowly blacked out in Karai's arms, muttering something as she fell asleep. Karai caught her breath, carrying April bridal style. "Sweet dreams sucker."

- . - . - . - . -

April was slowly coming to. She was laying on a bed, completely chained to it, much drool had escaped her mouth and was cascading from her mouth, to cheek, to the pillow. When she came to she jerked her body around to realize she wasn't going anywhere.

She looked around to notice multiple windows in the room, some of which the glass had been broken off, and the room itself resembled that of an old Intensive Care Unit from the middle of the previous century, she looked to her right to see a surgeon's table which was lined with old, obsolete, hopelessly rusted over surgical tools, and near that was a completely beyond repair life support unit.

"Oh good, you're awake." April looked over and saw the sinister face of her captor looking above her. To April's further disgust, Karai started to caress her body "And here I thought you were going to die on me, it was a little touch and go for awhile, but don't worry April, you pulled through." she smirked evilly.

"What do you want with me Karai?" April asked afraid

"I told you." Karai began, sitting on the hospital bed, rubbing April's hair "I need you as bait."

"Bait for who?"

"Who else would risk life and limb to come to your aid, no matter the cost?"

It didn't take April much to know the answer to that one, she knew that Donnie would come to her aid...just as Karai wanted "What so, you lure Donnie here-then what?"

"Easy...I destroy him." Karai explained, clenching her right fist "And once I do...I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you." she reached over and picked up a surgical saw from the table "This thing looks like it hasn't been used since the Civil War...maybe it should make a comeback, hmm?"

April cringed "You're gonna...amputate me?"

"I dunno, I haven't decided yet, daddy never told me what to do with you...but I'm sure he'd be impressed anyway, but it makes for the perfect incentive for your precious boyfriend to come to your rescue, dontcha think?" Karai asked, standing up

"He's not my boyfriend!" April screamed defensively.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Karai rolled her eyes, she stood and picked April's T-phone she absconded from the fight earlier. "Did he build these?"

April frowned.

"Whatever." she looked through April's speed dial and found Donnie, his picture outfitted with unicorns, hearts among others, and was listed as 'Donnie Boy' "Aw, how cute." Karai mocked, she called, using the video feature, much like Facetime.

Over at the Turtles lair, the four brothers were passing the time by watching TV, and since Space Heroes was canceled, they turned to a new and far more entertaining television program...Dan Vs.

"Who's with me on this...Raph is so much like Dan?" Mikey asked

"I am not!" Raph snapped, crossing his arms "Besides shut up."

"Case closed." Leo agreed, he turned to Donnie, who was fiddling away at his laptop. "Whatcha doing Donnie?"

"Oh you know, a little of that, a little of this, mostly-" Before he could finish, Donnie's T-phone rang, to the same jazzy beat of the shows theme song "What? April's calling me-GASP! She wants to video message me." Donnie cooed

"Ugh, gag me." Raph rolled his eyes

"If you three will excuse me, I gotta take this." Donnie merrily went elsewhere in the lair and eagerly answered his phone, but instead of being graced with April on the other end of the camera he got a face full of Karai, smiling wickedly.

"Hey there Donnie."

Donnie's smile quickly faded, he sighed "Oh, hi Karai, do you want I should get Leo?" he asked unenthusiastically, assuming she wanted to talk to Leo.

"No I don't wanna talk to Leo!" Karai fumed, but quickly composed herself "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"What for? And what are you doing with April's T-phone?" he asked getting more agitated.

"I'm glad you asked." Karai turned the camera to view an incapacitated and scared April, Donnie gasped

"Donnie! Help! Karai's gone crazy! She wants to hack off my limbs!" April yelled struggling

"You liar! I said I would cut off your limbs! Not hack! I'm not an animal." Karai turned back to the camera "So wanna save your girlfriend? Hmm?"

"Shes...s-s-s-sh-sh-s-shes not me girlfriend!" Donnie snapped, prompting a face palm from the kunoichi.

"Whatever, well let me make this perfectly clear, unless you don't want to get a package containing you not-girlfriends body parts and vital organs, then I suggest you come and stop me, you have until midnight to do so." Karai explained

"Where are you?" Donnie asked in a low serious whisper

"Where am I? I'll make it a game-"

"I SAID WHERE ARE YOU!" Donnie fumed angrily

"Whoa, you angry? I like...Were at the old abandoned hospital on Roosevelt Island, just underneath the cable car station." Karai explained "Better hurry Donnie."

"Donnie help me please!" April begged in the background

"Listen to me Karai and listen good...if you do anything to hurt her, make no mistake-I don't care how skilled you think you are...but I will kill you." Donnie promised

"Ha-ha-ha." Karai laughed "Whatever you say Liam Neeson, but you better hurry, the clocks a ticking."

The call ended.

Donnie was in a state of panic, he checked the time on his T-phone, nine thirty-four it read, which meant he had less than 3 hours to rescue April. He wasn't used to this kind of vendetta attitude, but that was something he just couldn't think about.

He went to the Dojo, and gathered up as many weapons as he could carry while still maintaining the ninja's graceful mobility. It was nearly ten o'clock by the time Donnie had finished gathering his weapons, and also nearly the time for the nightly patrol through the city, but he knew before that, the turtles would always prepare, but Donnie knew this was a mission he had to do himself, despite what Splinter would tell them.

As Donnie was about to leave the lair, he was stopped. "Donnie?"

Fortunately, it was Mikey. "Where ya going bro? Were getting ready to go kick some Foot Clan butt."

"Um." Donnie stammered over his words

"And what up with all the extra heat?" he asked pointing to the weapons

"Um...I'm uh...g-going for...pizza, yeah." Donnie said on the sly "Yeah that's it, pizza." he smiled

"But we were going on patrol." Mikey questioned

"Well yes, but...you-we can't fight crime on an empty stomach can we?" Mikey shook his head "So I'm going to get some pizza, and I'll catch up to you guys, sound good?"

"Well yeah...but why so many weapons bro?" Mikey asked

"Um-surely you knew it was...uh-Go get...pizza-with...lots of weapons...day." Donnie stammered

"Oh right, I was never good with holidays-can you make sure you get a shrimp, Gummy bear, ice cream, and mushroom pizza?" Mikey asked

"With extra bacon?"

"Yes." Mikey drooled

"Of course little buddy." Donnie nodded, and turned to leave "Oh and tell Raph...he is so like Dan."

"I AM NOT!" they heard Raph yell from elsewhere in the lair.

After that Donnie departed from the lair, knowing full well what he must do.

**And now for the dramatic conclusion up next, let me know whatcha think! For now...And yes Dan Vs is a real show  
**

**PEACE!**


	2. Donnie Saves the Day

**Alright, here's the exciting, dramatic conclusion of Donatello's Vendetta...If you don't like anything April/Karai...I'll be nice and warn you when it happens...On that note, here is the ending! **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Night was upon the decrepit old hospital. The lights were dim and oftentimes blinking in that horror movie style cliche. The sinks would drip from their faucets which made the acoustics quite eerie, the place was ideal for a Marilyn Manson music video.

April was still chained to the hospital table, staring daggers at her captor, who would constantly stand above her and caress her body. It just made everything about the situation that much more unsettling. Karai was the first to speak, twas the first time anyone had in hours. "Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you weren't born immune to the Kraang mutagen?"

"I wouldn't have to deal with you now would I?" April spat

"Hmm, I dunno; had I known I would have found some way to find you. After all, your friends could have been dead...of course they all will be." Karai explained, she walked over towards April's feet. "One by one...they will all become a delicious soup."

"Ew." April cringed "But what about Leo?"

"What about him?" Karai scoffed

"Don't gimme that Karai...you know you like him." April smirked

"Oh please." she rolled her eyes, and slipped April's right shoe through her constraints, and then her sock. "He bores me. I am so sick of his goodie-three-toes attitude, and when he betrayed me? Well, that just crossed the line."

"Um-not to deviate from our riveting conversation, but why am I suddenly barefoot?" she asked

"Just cause." Karai shrugged, and did the same with the left foot. Then she began to massage April's toes. "I always liked feet, can't walk without them." Karai explained

"Well, you are in the FOOT Clan." April reminded her...trying not to get freaked out

"Huh...oh yeah, ha-ha-ha, I never thought of it that way, that's so funny. You're funny." she cooed

"Um...thank you." April retorted

"You're welcome." Karai continued to massage April's feet

"So..um, are you really gonna cut off my limbs?" April asked

"Doubtful, too much blood to clean up."

"That's reassuring." April snarked under her breath.

"Besides, I've got other plans for you April." Karai smiled...wickedly "And don't give me the Leo story, you know Donnie has a huge crush on you."

"Oh really, I haven't noticed." April retorted sarcastically

"He always talks about you, thinks about you...but you know you can't date him, much to his sadness." Karai explained, her massaging getting more intense as she got more angry

"It's...complicated." April shrugged sorrowfully

"Sure it is." Karai mocked "But hey, he's coming to save you, and you'll know he died trying."

"How do you know he won't defeat you?" April asked "After all...I did." she smirked

_-WARNING, THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS SLIGHTLY EXPLICIT CONTENT OF A YURI NATURE, IF THIS ISN'T FOR YOU PLEASE SCROLL DOWNWARDS UNTIL SAFE, THANK YOU.-_

Karai's blood began to boil. She cracked a few of April's toes, causing her to shreek in pain, but it subsided. Then, Karai jumped on top of April, straddling her body, her built up anger slowly turning back to her cool hand evil nature. She slapped April

"Yah!"

"You. Got. Lucky." Karai sneered, rubbing April's cheeks. "And I'm going to make sure you never get lucky again."

That wasn't what April wanted to hear "Um-yup, yes-siree, boy did I get lucky-ha-ha, yup I'm just your friendly average everyday nobody who caught a lucky break-ha-ha-ha-please don't decide to cut me into pieces." she begged

"Oh no...no-no, when I said I had other plans for you April, I meant it." Karai explained

"Whew."

But...you're going to wish I had cut you into little tiny pieces." she gritted her teeth

"Um...how exactly?" a fearful April asked

"Glad you asked." Karai smiled "Have you ever wondered why I really have no particular interest in Leonardo?"

"Um, is it because he's a mutant turtle?" April asked matter-of-factly

"Nope." Karai answered, and then leaned her head down right over April's face "It's because he's a boy." she whispered

It didn't take long for April to put two and two together. But when she did... "You mean you're a les-" before she could finish, she felt Karai's lips plow right into hers, and her lips were stronger, and they parted April's to make room for Karai's tongue to slip in.

April struggled even harder, but it was of no use of course, Karai was too strong...and not to mention April was bound pretty good to the table, there was nothing more she could do but watch in horror as Karai made out with her and fondled her vulnerable body, slipping her hands through her clothing and touching things hands shouldn't touch...without permission.

As much as April wanted to destroy the kunoichi, regardless to the fact that she couldn't, this level of pleasure was too great for her, and her body was feeling limp and numb, completely at the mercy of Karai's torturing of her. All she could was hope and pray that Donnie was out there, looking for her.

Speak of the devil, Donnie was very close. He rode the top of the famous cable car that went from Manhattan to Roosevelt Island. Donnie admired the scenery that only New York City could bring...because no one wants to stare at the East River. "Wow, now this is sightseeing." he remarked, trying to take his mind off of the mission at hand "Okay." he turned back to the front, staring at the hospital which only grew closer as the cable car moved towards the island "There you are hospital, somewhere in there is my sweet princess and the evil she-witch Leo can't seem to realize for some reason."

Donnie eyed up the hospital, but immediately his eyes fell on the operating room April and Karai were in. Since the table faced the window at just the right light, Donnie's mouth dropped, he stepped back a little, horrified at the sight he was witnessing. This of course only made his blood boil more. "No...s-she...she wouldn't...she didn't...No. NO!" Donnie cried, then he turned to the sky yelling "COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!"

Cue comic relief. Just like that, Donnie heard a clap of thunder, followed almost abruptly by the falling...no-no, the pouring of rain. Donnie sighed, and hung his head, just his luck "Oh, I just had to say it." he whimpered

Inside April and Karai were both in need of a breath, so when their lips parted, they both took a deep one "Whoa! That was good." Karai smiled

"You-you-you-you." April stammered

"Yeah, that was perfect. But you see April, that's what I have planned for you. You're coming home with me, to be my own personal little plaything." Karai devilishly explained

"P-plaything?" April asked, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"You heard me, my own personal little sex slave...forever."

April cringed at the very thought "N-nooo." tears fell from her eyes as lightening struck

"Well you see princess, I'm not giving you much of a choice, now; why don't we call Donnie again, I wanna hear his whimpering when he finds out." she took April's T-phone, and dialed Donnie's number.

Donnie of course saw this and assumed he would be getting a call in 3...2...1. he grabbed his phone from his belt and looked with absolute disdain.

"Hello Donatello." Karai said sweetly "Guess what, I-"

"I see you." Donnie interrupted his voice searing into the phone, as he ended the call

"You-you can?" Karai asked, she turned her head to the window to see the cable car approaching, but nobody on top. "Hmm, guess he can't." Karai shrugged, tossing the phone aside "Now my pretty slave, where were we?"

_-OKAY, SAFE TO READ NOW-_

Donnie had flipped to below the cable car, hanging onto some wires beneath the car. The car was nearing the station, and at the right height, Donnie dropped to the ground, somersaulting to avoid the shock-pain from the landing, he sneaked towards the base of the hospital nearby as the rain continued to pour.

"Make out with April on my watch? I don't think so." Donnie narrowed his eyes "Don't worry my sweet princess, Donnie's coming."

He wall crawled along a window and peered in, apparently Karai and April weren't alone, as the place was crawling with Foot Clan ninjas. "Gimme the riff-raff so that when I fight you, I'll be weak...well played Karai." Donnie nodded "But little do you know I am well prepared." he padded his belt full of weapons.

Donnie was smart, plus he's seemed enough Thrillers and heist movies over the years to know the first step in infiltrating a building quietly is to kill the power...which given the state of the building would be pretty easy. He crawled into one of the broken windows, and peered out into the hallway, filled with broken, dim, and flickering lights, along with several broken pieces of furniture which had been carelessly thrown aside.

After stealthily knocking over several members of the Foot Clan, Donnie found the main power room. He smirked, and rubbed his hands together. Instead of simply turning off the main breaker, Donnie used one of the lightening, and other buildings around, permeating through the windows.

April and Karai also noticed, the ninja girl took a break to see that all the power had shut down, she looked down at a defeated April, who only gave her a triumphant smirk, she chuckled, knowing Karai would be in for it "He's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere." she cooed in a cliched horror movie voice.

Karai also smirked "Good...I'm ready for him."

Donnie emerged from the power room, immediately knocking out a Foot ninja by inadvertently slamming the door to the power room on him. A few other ninjas were checking out the situation, and soon met a similar fate.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, throwing an unaware ninja down them, and he began to systemically clear each floor of the ninjas. He had plenty of weapons in which to do so. The second floor was just as easy as the first.

The third was even easier. The Foot Clan, now clearly aware of Donnie's presence were dropping like flies, even when he was surrounded, his love for April meant he could take on anything...well most anything. But the one thing that puzzled Donnie, was that once he defeated the ninjas, instead of laying there in defeat, they would use every last ounce of strength to make their way out of the hospital. But the genius turtle couldn't bide his time with such trivial pursuits, he had a damsel to get out of distress.

The fourth floor consisted entirely of Intensive Care Units, which might explain why the hospital folded because ideally-or logically, operating rooms should be on the first floor as close to the entrance as possible. Again, the ninjas provided the purple masked turtle with no real competition, and before he knew it, he was right at the the doors to the room April was held.

The doors to the room flew open, and a Foot ninja stood in the doorway, a livid Karai turned to him and yelled "Get out!" but as she said that the ninja fell to his knees, and then his face, and right behind him revealed-

"Donnie!" April yelled happily

"Well-well." Karai looked at the time on April's T-phone "11:49, looks like you made it." Karai smirked

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Donnie said unsheathing his Bo Staff, as Karai took out her Katana, cutting April free, and holding her by the neck. "Let her go Karai, this is the only time I'll ask nicely!"

"You gotta fight her Donnie!" April struggled "She wants to keep me as a slave! Do you know what she did to me?"

"I saw." Donnie retorted dryly

"So you were watching us, naughty-naughty." Karai warned, making her way towards one of the walls with April. Donnie drew closer.

"You obviously wanted me here, what's the deal?" he asked

"Easy, I just want to destroy you, and this is the perfect way in which to do it." she tapped on an ear piece "I'm ready, send it in." she said over it. "Anyway, you and your brothers are all going to meet a similar fate, and when it's all said and done, you'll all be gone, and little April here will be all mine." Karai explained.

They were now against a laundry chute, and Karai threw April down it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-[crash]"

"April! April are you alright?" Donnie yelled

"I'm okay." April yelled in pain "The laundry cart broke my fall...sort of."

Donnie turned his attention back to Karai, who was now circling him. "So you did all this, just to destroy me?"

"Not exactly, if I wanted to do that I be more direct, but that's just boring, plus it was Shredder's idea in the first place...well not this exactly-but you get the idea." she explained

Karai lunged, and the two exchanged combinations, some knocking Donnie into another operating table, which he was able to shake her off and knock her into a wall. Then Karai kicked Donnie off of her, and the two circled each other again.

"I should have known you were into women." Donnie sneered

"Really? You mean the short haircut, dominate nature, and mannish attitude of athleticism didn't give it away?" Karai retorted sarcastically

This time Donnie lunged, but like the Matrix, Karai ducked him and gave his stomach a few knee cap beats when she was under him. Donnie rolled back to his feet and caught his breath, and then gave an over confident Karai a few whacks with his staff. They circled again.

"That hurt." Karai whimpered condescendingly

"Plenty more where that came from, since obviously only one of us is leaving alive...I guess I have to destroy you then."

"Wow...I could expect that from Raph...and Leo I guess, but you? By the way, doesn't Raphael totally remind you of-"

"Dan from Dan Vs?" Donnie asked

"Yes."

"Don't worry we've noticed."

"Good."

They went at it again, Karai immediately taking a chop at Donnie's Bo Staff, breaking it in half, something he was used to. Donnie quickly rolled over to the operating table, and picked up the rusted over surgical saw, and gave a few slashes her way, but that was also weak and broke as well. Donnie jabbed Karai in the face, and unsheathed the Katana he brought. Again, they circled each other.

"You're pretty good you know that?"

"When April's in trouble, I'll always be there." Donnie assured her

"Oh isn't that sweet, I'll remember to tell her that once I defeat you!" Karai yelled

She grabbed some rusted scalpels from the table and shot them Donnie's way, he was able to dodge them and roll away safely, but that's what Karai wanted, she dashed towards the laundry chute, and took out a remote from her belt "Bombs away." she said pressing a big red button, pointing to a rather large object on the other side of the room.

It was a very large bomb, with all the exploding components inside a pressurized steel cylinder, a digital time delay screen was in front in red numbers, ticking away, ten minutes. "Gasp! That's a micropulse bomb!" Donnie pointed "Virtually-"

"Impossible to defuse without setting it off...unless of course you have this." Karai added, holding up the remote

"I bet I could defuse it!" Donnie insisted

"I'm sure if anyone could, but by the time you do, we'll be long gone, and I can still remotely detonate it whenever I want to." she winked, and fell down the chute.

"ERG!" Donnie gritted his teeth "Oh well." he shrugged "This place should have been burned to the ground years ago anyway." he ran over to the chute, coming to the quick realization that he wouldn't fit. "Stupid shell!" He dashed for the stairs, heading for the basement.

Down stairs, April was trying to muster up some courage to stand but it wasn't of much help, and by the time she was able to stand, Karai fell right on top of her, she grabbed April and headed away from the laundry room "Come on princess, time for you to begin the rest of your life."

April was trying to hit Karai's back "I won't be your slave! I won't!"

"We'll see about that, I can be very persuasive."

They approached an elevator, and Karai pressed the call button, and the old elevator doors opened. The two hopped inside just as Donnie ran down the stairs. He turned to see Karai waving as the doors closed. Donnie threw a ninja star at the door but it just missed it's window of opportunity as the doors closed. He looked at the analog floor call, which turned right to the roof.

"The roof." Donnie said panting like a dog, he turned back to the stairs "I hate you stairs!"

The elevator opened right on the roof, Karai struggled in dragging April but they both made it, Karai pointed to the sky as a helicopter approached, it was a Black Hawk model "And that's our exit." It landed low enough for Karai and April to get on board. Just when Donnie ran up onto the roof

"Oh come on! You guys have a helicopter! Really!"

"Birthday present." Karai winked "Get us outta here!" she yelled to the pilot. The helicopter flew a top the hospital, just feet above the roof. Donnie began to run alongside it. Inside, Karai took out her remote. "Say goodnight Donatello." she pressed the button

"No." April cringed

Suddenly, Donnie heard a rumble as the bomb exploded on the other side of the hospital, and one by one, it began to crumble as it approached him, much like a domino effect. Donnie picked up speed as he chased the fleeing chopper, still just above the roof "Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud! CRUD!"

When he finally reached the other edge, Donnie took a leap of faith just as the last piece of the hospital crumbled. He jumped just far enough to land on one of the wheels of the chopper, Karai noticed this and smirked "Take us up higher! Now!" she ordered the pilot, who complied, and the helicopter rose, as it flew above Midtown...Oh, and it's still raining.

"Oh boy." Donnie twinged as he looked right down into Times Square "I always wanted to see the city-BUT NOT LIKE THIS!" With a few acrobatic flips Donnie flipped his way inside the main cabin to see April cuffed to one of the seats. Karai looked at him disgusted.

"Don't you ever die?" she asked

"Like I said, when April's in trouble, I'll always be there." April blushed, and smiled "I can die another day!"

"Wow, that's such a Leo thing to say." Karai shook her head

"Yeah but felt like the right moment...plus it was a good movie." Donnie added

"Eh, hit and miss." Karai shrugged "Now where were we-oh yeah!" she lunged at Donnie again, pinning him to the floor, right next to the open door...over a thousand feet separated them from the pavement. "It's over Donnie...you put up a very valiant effort, but you lost, April is mine now, you lose."

Donnie smiled "Not likely." He kicked Karai and she flipped out the door, but was able to grab hold of the wheel

"Whooooooooooooa!"

Donnie then took his last ninja star and tossed it at the control grid, which sent the helicopter spiraling out of control, the smart Foot Clan pilot grabbed a parachute and leaped. As the chopper spun it gained altitude and they headed for the Financial District.

Donnie took the controls and aimed it for the roof of a building trying to get the control back as best he could, the only available building in their vicinity (And one that could tolerate their height they were climbing) was the newly completed Freedom Tower.

Once it was close enough Karai fell onto the roof as the chopper crashed landed on top, not damaging the building at all thanks to Donnie's keen piloting skills. The crash also set April free, she leaped from the helicopter and found the injured Karai. Donnie rubbed his head and followed after her.

Karai was trying to compose herself when April kicked her square in the gut, but the beating most certainly did not stop there. "Payback time Karai!" she yelled, continuously kicking the kunoichi towards the edge of the building "Say goodnight!" she held Karai over the edge.

"No! No April! Wait!" she begged

"1,776 feet tall, I'm no good at math, but I highly doubt your survival chances on this one."

"Let her go April." Donnie sighed walking over

"To quote the late Heath Ledger: "Very poor choice of words." her grip slipped, but Donnie was there to grab on

"NOOO-huh?" Karai saw Donnie had grabbed on.

"You can't kill her April."

"And why not! Need I remind you what she did to me, what she was going to do? Not to mention she tried to kill you multiple times...and that's just today!"

"Oh what'll it solve, Shredder would only want to beef up his vendetta if we kill his daughter." Donnie explained

"I guess you're right...but we have to do something." April pleaded

"Oh don't worry, I got something in mind." Donnie smirked

Over at Shredder's lair, where the rain had finally stopped, Donnie and April brought a very tied up and gagged Karai to the front entrance, she also had a bow in her hair, and a card that said To: Shred-Head From: Go suck it! After leaving her there, Donnie took April back home.

"Thanks for taking me home-and for...you know saving my butt and all." April said shyly

"Hey, the second some evil kunoichi tries to turn you into a pet, it gets personal." Donnie chuckled awkwardly, April did the same "Besides, you'd do the same for me."

"Well, yeah; Not sure how well I'd do, but I would." They stood awkwardly for a few moments "Oh, and I know you won't like hearing this, and never tell anyone...but...she was a good kisser." April whispered

"Oh." Donnie sighed "Well I guess I should be-" As he turned to leave, April stopped him

"But..." she pulled him in close, and just as Donnie had picture it, April collided her lips into his, and gave him a kiss that made his heart melt like fondue. It's the kind of moment that Donnie would remember fondly for the rest of his life. April finally released

"I would rather kiss you any day." April winked and walked inside "Goodnight Donnie."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Donnie chuckled

He happily walked back to the lair, where his brothers, fresh from their nightly patrol waited for him "There he is!" Raph yelled

"Did you get it?" Mikey asked, referring to the pizza he promised

"So...Take-lots-of-weapons-and-get-pizza-day?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow

"Shut up Leo." Donnie mused happily and walked to his room.

"What do you think that was about?" Leo asked

"Well whatever it is, it put him in a good mood, it's probably best if we don't ask." Raph said, turning on the TV

"Dude, I totally get you." Mikey agreed

"And how." Leo added, they ended up watching the news, where Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe was reporting

"_What you see behind me are the ruins of the old Hospital on Roosevelt Island, where upon it's explosion a mysterious helicopter had fled the scene, which was abandoned on the top of the recently finished One World Trade Center building here in the Financial District. No one was harmed in either conflict. The police have no leads, except in the ruins of the hospital they found these two pieces of wood that looked as though it was once a staff of some sort, more news as it appears."_

The three brothers looked at each other and then called "DONNIE!"

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd-were done! Well there you have it folks! I thank you so much for your words of encouragement, and your continued support, if you are interested, check out my other TMNT stories, or if you really feel adventurous, the other stories I've come up with. Thanks again and as always, I'll see you again in the next one!**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
